Friendzoned
by Forever Alone together
Summary: Rainbow has always felt something for Applejack. Ever since they met as fillies. So when Rainbow decides to tell Applejack. The result is not what she expected, she's friend zoned.
1. Prologue

It was Applejack's first day back to school since she came back from her life changing trip to the big city of Manehatten. She was excited to be back she had missed being at the small Ponyville School house. Her excitement was cut short by a group of fillies and colts who had blocked her path.

"Looks like the hillbilly farmer is back from Manehatten! What's the matter Flappjack was it too fancy for you?" One of fillies taunted.

Applejack wanted to say something but the truth was the filly was somewhat right. She shrank down.

"What's the matter Appleflack? Cat got your tongue?" A colt mocked.

She shot a glare at the colt. In return the fillies and colts just laughed at her. She felt powerless against the insults they shot at her. Suddenly the group dispersed as the school bell rung. With a sigh she got up slowly following the other students as the filed into the large red building.

••••••••••••••

The day wore on, and By lunch time Applejack felt as though she wanted to cry. Even though the bell had rung for class, that didn't stop her classmates from poking fun at her. Passing notes about her and teasing her about her accent.

When the final bell rung, Applejack raced down the path to her house, away from the school, away from the name calling and jeers her fellow classmates were throwing at her.

Tears streamed down her face as she ran staining her orange coat and blurring her vision. Passing her house, she ran into the field stopping as soon as she was sure she was away from the school, away from her schoolmates, away from everypony. She collapsed under one of the many apple trees sobbing, anger rising within her. She suddenly bolted upright and turned away from the tree. Using all of her strength the bucked the tree as hard as she could. The tree shook and apples rained down as the sound of her hooves on the tree echoed throughout the fields. She sat down again.

"Why'd they gotta be so mean?" Applejack asked out loud to no one,

"S'not like Ah ever did anything to 'em." She retorted. Her voice wavering.

She sat there alone crying quietly. Supper would be soon and she didn't wanna look like she was crying. Using a foreleg she rubbed her eyes until she was sure that any trace of tears would be gone.

"WOAH-LOOK OOUUT!" A voice from about shouted before crash landing in the very tree Applejack was sitting under.

Applejack gave a start "What in tarnation? Who's there?" She inquired.

At that moment a cyan filly dropped out of the tree, landing oh- so gracefully on her back.

"Oof. Oh. Heh. Sorry 'bout that." The Pegasus filly said as she gave Applejack an apologetic smile as she dusted herself off.

"The names Rainbow Dash. But you probably already knew that considering I was in the paper a few days ago." The ever- brash Pegasus boasted.

Applejack was at loss for words. She was surprised at how quickly the Pegasus had brushed off the crash as if she didn't just fly into an apple tree.

"Hellooooo? Earth to pony." Rainbow waved a hoof in front of the orange filly's face. "Ha! Did you see what I did there? Earth to pony, and you're an earth pony. Oh I crack myself up."

Applejack had to chuckle to that. And she cracked a smile. The first smile she cracked today.

"Yea, Ah get it. What Ah don't get is you crashin' into my apple tree. What in the hay were ya doin'?"

Rainbow gave an embarrassed smile.

"Its not the first tome that's happened. I was seeing if I could do it again." The rainbow maned filly simply replied.

Applejack gave her a puzzled look.

"Do what exactly?"

"The Sonic Rainboom. Didn't you hear? I was all over the news because I am the only one to ever do one in the history of pony kind!"

"Woah there girl. Don't let the air go to yer head." Applejack thought for a moment. "I don't remember anything in the news about a Sonic Rainpow."

"Rainboom!" Rainbow corrected as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever so what about you? You got a name farmgirl?

"Mah name's Applejack."

"Applejack that sounds… fitting."

"How so?" Applejack looked at her with suspicious eyes. Thinking back to the fillies and colts from earlier.

"Well you live on an 'apple' orchard. And you have 'apples' as your cutie mark soo…" the young flier trailed off. She looked at Applejack,

her suspicious eyes looked red and a little puffy.

"Have you been crying?"

This surprised Applejack once again for a couple of reasons. She thought she had wiped all of the evidence of crying away and talking to Dash seemed to improve her mood. Another thing that shocked her was the question the cyan pony had asked her. This wasn't the brash, confident pegasus she had been talking to. This was a completely different side to the pegasus, a caring side.

She turned quickly away from Dash, trying to hide her puffy red eyes.

"No!" Applejack retorted. Still facing away. "And if Ah am it's none of yer business why Ah would've been cryin'!"

"Woah ok sorry." The pegasus backed off a bit, but seeing her new friend down over something made her feel as though she should do something.

She walked over to the other pony.

"Come on Applejack, something's bothering you. What is it?" Rainbow asked.

The earth pony finally raised her head to look at Rainbow.

"Fine. The fillies and colts at my school were just pickin' on me cuz I came back from Manehattan on account that it just wasn't what I wanted."

The pegasus looked at Applejack. Her face was impassive.

"Really? That's it? That's why they were bullying you?"

The orange filly let out the breath she had been holding.

"Yea. Pretty much."

"That's dumb. Just because Manehatten wasn't the place for you doesn't make you any different." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Ya know what? I think they're just jealous because you got to go to a big city, and they didn't. Haters gonna hate. Right?"

Once again rainbow had made her laugh again.

"Yea. I s'pose yer right."

The dinner bell from the farmhouse rang out.

"Guess it's time for you to have dinner." Dash said as she spread her wings, and kept off the ground. "Guess I gotta head back to Cloudsdale now. I'll see you arou-"

Rainbow was cut off by being yanked out of the air by an orange filly. Applejack hugged the pegasus.

"Thanks sugarcube" was all Applejack said.

The cyan filly was shocked a small blush tinted her cheeks. And she smiled a little.

"Uhh no problem AJ."

A/N: Don't expect much of me, I'm not one for writing, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. And I just wanted to give it a try. So I'm aware of how bad it probably is. Also I wrote this on my phone, so there are probably loads of errors.


	2. Chapter 1

Friedzoned chapter 1

10 years later  
"Rrrrriiiiinnnnngggg!"  
A cyan hoof reached out, blindly searching for the stupid alarm clock.  
After a moment or two of fumbling around. She eventually found the thing, Smashing it with her hoof.  
She groaned.  
"Ugh. Do I have to get up?" She asked to her empty room.  
After a few more minutes of lying there she managed to roll herself outa bed and into her bathroom. Standing in front of her mirror she noticed that her mane was wild and sticking out in places, and her coat was all matted. This wasn't the first time.  
For the past few days the pegasus found it incredibly hard to sleep at night, and she knew all too well why.  
She stared at her reflection, thinking back to when she first met her. A light blush made its way on her cheeks as she remembered that hug.  
"That's when it started..." Rainbow said a little dazed.  
After zoning-out for that short moment, she shook her head bringing her back to reality. Rainbow decided to quickly shower then head off to her weather duties.  
"Ok, partly cloudy..."  
Rainbow looked up from her weather schedule to the sky.  
"Awesome! Now I only gotta do 50% of the work!" She said with a smirk. She launched herself into the air, leaving behind her, her signature  
Rainbow trail.  
In almost no time, she was back on the ground. With the same smirk that she had before, she looked up to admire her work.  
"Haha! Partly cloudy skies in 4 seconds flat! There's a new record! Now I got the rest of the day to myself." Rainbow turned to leave, however she found Cloud Kicker and Raindrops standing in front of her not looking as pleased as Rainbow did.  
"Uh... Hey guys." Rainbow started looking a little confused. "What's up?"  
Cloud Kicker spoke up first, a little sarcasm in her voice.  
"Oh. Nothing Rainbow Dash, just the fact that today was scheduled for an overcast, but instead you decided to go ahead and make it partly cloudy."  
Rainbow looked shocked.  
"What?! But the schedule said that today was partly cloudy!"  
She took another look at the schedule.  
"You are a week off from today." Raindrops spoke up.  
Dash couldn't believe it. She was usually never wrong about the weather. She looked back at her two fellow pegasi, who were still looking at Rainbow a little annoyed.  
"Sorry ladies," She apologized. "It's just the past few days I haven't been sleeping well. And I..." Rainbow drifted off. Looking at the sky for a moment. The returning her gaze back to the two pegasi.  
"I'll fix it. Don't worry I'll have this sky looking overcast-y in no time!" She had a determined look on her face, as she saluted the two. With that, she zoomed off into the sky.  
Cloud kicker and Raindrops stood there staring after Rainbow. Cloud kicker still had a slightly annoyed look on her face. Raindrops, on the other hand had a look of confusion as she looked at the partly cloudy sky.  
"Hey Cloud Kicker? She nudged the other pony.  
Cloud Kicker glanced over at the other pony who was still looking at the sky.  
"Do the clouds kinda look like an apple to you? Raindrops inquired looking over to her friend.  
Cloud Kicker looked at the sky then back at her friend.  
"You've been hanging around Derpy too much."

It was noon when Dash had finished. She had found out that it was harder to make overcast clouds rather than cloud-busting them.  
"There! Now I can finally go take a-" Rainbow was cut off by her stomach growling. She considered the rest of her sentence. "On second thought, I think I m going to grab some lunch."  
As she was flying towards the café in the center of town, an idea hit her. _What if I go grab lunch with Applejack?_ A grin crept its way on her face. She quickly made a U turn, heading directly for sweet apple acres.

A/N: And here we have the filler chapter, because... Reasons. Also I'rewriting this as I gspans on my phone, because more reasons. Sorry about errors yada yada. Review? I dunno know.


End file.
